Back Home
by Maverick500
Summary: A new Detective with strong ties to Voight joins the Intelligence Unit. Ruzek/Burgess, Lindsay/Halstead pairing Please R&R Ch. 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago PD I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize are mine

 **Chapter 1:**

SGT T Hank Voight said, "I've brought in a really good friend of mine into the unit; he's a Detective from LAPD SIS. His name is Detective Dean Carter."

Detective Jay Halstead asked, "What do you know about him?"

Voight replied, "I've known Dean since he was born. He was born in Lincoln Park; his dad was my best friend and partner. He was killed in 88 by banger looking at his 3rd strike. He graduated from the University of Alabama with dual degrees in Criminal Justice and Criminology. After he graduated in 99 he joined the Army and was commissioned as a 2nd LT. He was assigned to the 101st Airborne Division then a year later he became a Ranger Sniper and was assigned to the 4th Ranger BTN. He retired in 2010 with the rank CPT and joined LAPD. He served a year in the Vice squad then was transferred to SIS. He lateraled here for two reasons. One; because I asked him to."

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to share the second reason Halstead asked, "When does he get here?"

Voight replied, "In the morning. Now go home and get some sleep."

They all nodded as they left. As Halstead and Detective Erin Lindsay were getting into their black 2017 GMC Sierra Halstead pulled out his cell. Lindsay asked as she started the truck and took off, "Who are you calling?"

Halstead replied, "An old Ranger friend of mine. I wanna find out about this Detective Dean Carter."

Lindsay nodded her approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had gone Detective Al Olinsky walked into Voight's office and sat down as he asked, "So Johnny's kid huh?"

As Voight nodded he continued, "What's the other reason he lateralled?"

Voight replied, "This stays strictly between us but me and him believe his father was murdered by elements in the department."

Olinsky said, "That's what I always believed. I never believed that bullshit story about some 3 time loser killing him. He was my friend too so I'm in."

Voight thanked him as they began formulating a plan to catch the killer or killers of the friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Dean awoke to his fiance April Sexton walking into the bedroom. He chuckled and checked his watch as he watched her take off her dirty scrubs and head for the shower.. He slid soundlessly out of the bed and padded into the ensuite bathroom, slipped into the shower and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. She sighed deeply as he kissed her neck and said in his deep Geralt voice, "Good morning beautiful."

She turned around in his arms and began to trace the black/white/gold 101st Airborne tattoo on his left pectoral as she said, "I really need this when I get home."

He nuzzled her neck as she kissed the black/red Ranger tattoo on his right shoulder, then she kissed his neck and finally his mouth. They made love under the hot spray of water. 5 minutes later April was sitting on their huge four poster bed brushing her long silky black hair as Dean got dressed. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6'6.5" tall and weighing 265 LBS. He had long shoulder length raven black hair that he kept pulled back into a low ponytail, a raven black Light weight rugged beard, flashing ice cold liquid hazel eyes. He wore black jeans, black Lucchese Royal Calf Knox cowboy boots and a charcoal gray Henley. He also had a a sterling silver hoop in his left ear, a sterling silver Figueroa chain around his neck, a stainless steel Rolex Submariner 16610 on his left wrist, a stainless steel .45 ACP Kimber SIS Custom/RL II with a surefire x300 Tactical flashlight in a black carbon fiber Zorn Holster at the small of his back, a carbon fiber double mag holder to the left of the holster, a Kydex handcuff case with S&W stainless steel hinged handcuffs to the right of the holster, a stainless steel 45 ACP Kimber SIS Pro II in a black Kydex ankle holster strapped to his left ankle, a Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge smartphone on his left hip and a black Gerber combat folder in his right hip pocket. As he walked out the door he gave her a fiery kiss and said as he slipped his CPD badge over his head and slid into his black leather jacket, "See you later baby. I love you"

She replied sleepily as she slid under the covers, "I love you too baby, Be safe."

He told her he would as he stepped outside, donned his silver mirrored RAY-BAN Aviator sunglasses and climbed onto his black/red 2011 Harley-Davidson custom chopper, fired up the Ultima 140 cubic inch El Bruto Engine and sped to District 21.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked into District 21 he walked up to the desk SGT and asked, "Excuse me can you please tell me where the Intelligence unity is?"

When SGT Trudy Platt looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. It was like looking at her old friend Johnny Carter but she knew that wasn't possible because he was killed 29 years ago. She mentally shook herself as she asked, "Who may I ask are you?"

He gave her a charming smile as he said, "I'm Detective Dean Carter I'm the lateral from LAPD SIS.

She nodded as she asked, "Why did you transfer here?"

He replied, "SGT Voight asked me to and I've ot a girlfriend, oh sorry fiance that lives here."

She caught the slip and asked good naturedly, "Recently engaged?"

He grinned again as he said, Very recently as in yesterday afternoon."

She said, "Your dad would be proud of you."

He gave her a look as he asked, "You knew my dad?"

She replied, "Yes I did. We were in the academy together and after my TO he was my partner for awhile. I remember you very well. How's your mom?"

He replied, "She passed away three months ago."

Platt sad, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Then she asked in a curious voice, "What's your fiance's name?"

His face lit up as he replied, "April Sexton; she's a nurse at Chicago Med. We met 6 months ago while I was visiting my mom."

Platt said, "I know her she's a nice girl. "Well you better get upstairs Hank doesn't like it when his people are late."

Dean thanked her as he jogged up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got to Intelligence Voight sad, "Good you're here."

Dean said, "Sorry I'm late Hank I was talking to the desk SGT she knew my dad."

Voight said, "I know and it's okay. Now listen up we got a dead G Park Lord and the gang thinks the Latin Kings did it. Dean; you and Atwater go to the scene. Ruzek; I want you and Burgess to go talk to the Kings. Jay; you and Erin will go talk to the G Park Lords and tell them there will be no retaliation. Me and Al will go talk to the gang unit and narco. Let's go to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the scene they saw half a dozen G Park Lords hanging around. Detective Kevin Atwater said, "Watch your back homie these guys are brutal.

Dean replied as he lit a Parodi Ammezzati mini cigar, "I've dealt with bangers before."

Atwater cracked a grin as they approached the body. They were almost to the body when a middle aged overweight black woman ran over and wailed as she threw herself onto the body. Both Dean and Atwater hurried over and pulled her off as Atwater said gently, "Ma'am; we'll find who did but you can't touch the body."

The woman clung to Atwater as she begged, "please find who killed my boy?"

Dean replied as he and Atwater helped her to a bench, "Ma'am we need to now if he hasd any beefs with anybody."

The woman replied, "He was a member of the G Park Lords. And they were having problems with the Latin Kings and the Stone Gargoyles Motorcycle club."

Both Dean and Atwater were shocked; they knew nothing of the Gargoyles beefing with the G Park Lords. Dean whispered "You keep talking to her I'm gonna make a call."

Atwater gave him a questioning look but nodded. Dean walked back to Atwater's truck and made a call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Halstead and Lindsay were driving she asked, "What did you find out about Dean?"

He replied, "I thought the name sounded familiar and I was right. Dean Carter is a legend in the SPEC-OPS community. He holds the record for the longest shot with both a 7.62MM and a 5.56MM rifle. At 1.7 KM. He's also one of the best interrogators in the world and can speak 7 different languages. I also learned that in 05 he went to a top secret SMU called The Activity."

Lindsay asked, "What's The Activity?"

Halstead replied, "I'm not sure all my buddy was able to tell is that they take jobs that are to tough for Delta and DEVGRU."

Lindsay asked, "Does that make you trust him more or less?"

Halstead chuckled and said as they pulled up to the Latin Kings hangout, "More; the guy's a real asset to the team."

Lindsay agreed as they walked into the pool hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked up to Flacco Ramirez and Lindsay said as they flashed their badges, "Detectives Lindsay and Halstead CPD; what do you know about the shooting of Damon Greene?"

Ramirez replied, "The Kings had nothin to do with it."

Halstead gave the banger a skeptical look as he asked, "You expect us to believe that. Come on man we know the Kings and the Lords ae beefin."

Ramirez replied, "That might be true white boy but the kings didn't pull the trigger. I heard the Stone Gargoyles MC was beefin with those Pendejos"

Lindsay said, "Alright man; we believe you but if we find out your lying to us then we'll be back."

Ramirez stated in a cocky voice, "Come back anytime you want baby."

Both Halstead and Lindsay rolled their eyes as they left. Once they were in their truck Lindsay called Voight and told him what they learned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Voight and Olinsky were talking with LT Jerome Sinclair when his cell rang for the second time in 15 minutes. He excused himself and walked out into the hall. 5 minutes later and said as he retook his seat, "That was the second call I received telling me that the Stone Gargoyles MC was beefing with the Lords. Do you care to explain to me why you neglected to mention that pertinent fact?"

Sinclair heaved a heavy sigh as he said, "We were told to leave the MC alone."

Olinsky asked, "By who?"

Sinclair replied, "FBI, DEA and ATF."

Voight nodded as he said, "Thanks Jerome."

Sinclair nodded as he asked, "What are you going to do?"

Voight replied as he and Olinsky got up to leave, "You let me worry about that."

Sinclair nodded as they left. As soon they were outside Voight pulled out his phone and called Dean. As soon as the younger man answered he asked, "You still in touch with your Uncle Kurt?"

Dean replied as he and Atwater arrived at District 21, "Yea; I was thinking the same thing. Let me talk to him first and if that doesn't work well then..."

He trailed off but Voight knew exactly what he was thinking and he grinned for it was exactly what Johnny would have done. He said, "Do it but keep me posted."

Dean said he would then disconnected the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the call was disconnected he jumped out of the truck and onto his chopper and raced to Lincoln Park. When he knocked on the door a fat biker with greasy hair glared at him as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Dean replied, Dean Carter, CPD."

The fat biker snarled, "Fuck off cop."

Then he asked, "Wait did you say Carter?"

Dean snarked as he shoved his past the fat biker, "Damn nothin gets past you does it fatboy."

When the fat biker tried grab him he was leveled by a right hook. When more bikers tried to intervene a thunderous voice bellowed, "THE NEXT PERSON TO LAY HANDS ON MY NEPHEW IS A DEAD MAN."

They all froze as Kurt "Demon" Carter stepped into the room. He looked at Dean a smile spread across his face as he exclaimed, "Damn boy I ain't seen you since was 17. You sure do look like your daddy."

Dean replied as he lit a parodi, "Thanks. I need to talk to you in private uncle Kurt."

Kurt nodded as he said, Sure but first you need to give up your guns."

Dean arched a scarred brow as he drawled, "Yea that ain't happenin."

Then he glared at two bikers were flanking him as he growled, "I said you ain't takin my guns. Now back the hell off."

Again Kurt laughed as he waved his men away and said, "You're just like your daddy. Now come on let's go talk."

Dean nodded as he followed his uncle to the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were both seated Kurt threw him a beer as he asked, "So what's so important?"

Dean replied as he took a long pull from his beer, "I need to know what the MC's beef is with Lords?"

Before Kurt could reply Dean cut in, "And don't try to deny it cause we've had three separate people confirm that the MC was beefin with the Lords."

Kurt chuckled as he asked, "Who's we?"

Dean replied, "I'm with the Intelligence Unit."

Kurt said, "Oh you're working with Hank Voight yer daddy's old partner?"

Dean nodded as he asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Kurt chuckled as he said, "Yea the MC is beefin with the Lords because everybody knows that we control the narcotics trade here on the south side."

Dean drained his beer as he asked, "Did you whack Damon Greene?"

Kurt gave Dean a cold look as he replied in a brittle voice, "You better watch yourself boy."

Dean lit a parodi as he growled, "You threatening me Uncle Kurt?"

Kurt replied, "No; I'm just tellin ya to be careful bout throwin round accusations."

Dean gave his uncle a death glare as he said, "If I find out you had something to do with Greene's murder I will personally slap the cuffs on you."

And with that he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were all back in the squad room Voight asked, "What did your Uncle Kurt say?"

Dean replied, "He told me The Stone Gargoyles MC had nothing to with the hit on Greene."

Ruzek asked, "Why would your uncle know anything about The Stone Gargoyles MC?"

Dean replied, "Cause he's the National President. Any more questions?"

Ruzek shook his head as he said, "Nope."

Dean nodded and was about o say something when his cell rang. He grabbed it from his belt and barked, "Carter."

April's best friend Hesd Nurse Maggie Lockwood said, "Dean; April's been attacked-"

Dean cut her off as he asked, "Where is she?"

Maggie replied, "Chicago Med-"

Again Dean cut her off, "I'm on my way."

And with that he terminated the call. Voight asked, "What happened?"

Dean was trembling with rage as he replied, " my fiancé April Sexton was just attacked. She's at Chicago Med I'm goin there now."

Voight nodded as he said, "Let Kevin take you."

Dean growled, "I can drive myself I don't need a babysitter."

Voight nodded as he said patiently, "I know that but I want you to take Kev with you as backup."

Dean having caught Voight's double meaning nodded as he glanced at Atwater and growled, "Let's go,"

Atwater nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later Dean flew through the doors of Chicago Med with Atwater hot on his heels. He was met by Maggie and Dr. Will Halstead. He asked, "How bad was she hurt?"

Maggie tried to reassure him but he cut her off and said in an voice, "Just tell me how bad she was hurt."

Will said, "She wasn't raped so you can relax and not worry about that."

Dean visibly calmed down as he said, "I'm sorry I just want to see her."

Maggie nodded as she led the two detectives to April's room. As they walked she said, "The baby's ok. It wasn't-"

Dean shot her a look as he asked, "Baby what baby; Are you tellin me April's pregnant?"

Maggie's face went white as a sheet as she said, "OH my god you had no that April was pregnant. Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Dean replied, "It's cool don't sweat it."

She nodded as she led them into April's rom. She was sleeping and Dean quietly thanked Maggie as she left quietly closing the door. Once the door was closed Dean pulled a chair up to her bedside and sank down into it and tried to calm the swirl of emotions that were raging inside of him. Atwater whispered, "You okay dawg?"

Dean replied in a whispered voice, "I'm good I just wanna kill whoever did this."

April awoke to whispered voices and looked around and spotted Dean and Atwater. She said in a quiet voice, "Dean I'm so glad you're here."

When the saw the bruises and the many sutured lacerations on her beautiful mocha colored face his blood started to boil anew. He asked in a soft gentle voice, "What happened baby?"

She started to cry as she started to speak.

 **Sorry I ain't updated in a while**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I was walking out of the mall in Lincoln park when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and tossed into a van. Once they started driving I was punched repeatedly then we stopped and I was drug from the van and beaten some more. I was terrified they were going to rape me but when one of them tried a tall man in black biker leathers pulled him off of me and said that's not what they were told to do."

When Dean heard about the biker leathers his antennae went up and he asked, "Did you see any club patches or anything to ID the guys that did this?"

She replied, "I saw a patch that said Reapers. They told me to tell my brother to pay his debts or next time they would kill me."

Dean was overcome with rage as April sobbed into his chest. She raised her head and said, "I was at the mall because I wanted to pick out a sexy new dress because I wanted me and you to go out and celebrate because I just found out I was pregnant. Why did this have to happen to me?"

He shushed her as he said, "Maggie told me the baby was fine and as for this; it ain't your fault. Do you know where Noah is?"

She replied, "Last I heard he's in LA you know that."

He knew that's what Noah had told them but he didn't buy it. He was about to say something else when SA investigators Antonio Dawson and Laura Nagel stepped into the room and asked, "So the Reapers are the ones that did this?"

April nodded as Dean helped her lay back on the bed and stood up and faced both Dawson and Nagel. Atwater stood as well and turned to face Dawson. Then the investigators focused on Dean as Dawson asked, "And you are?"

Dean replied, "Detective Dean Carter."

Dawson asked, "What unit are with?"

Dean replied, "Itelligence and before you even say anything this my case."

Dawson nodded as he said, "I should've known you were in Hank's unit."

Atwater asked, "Why are you here dawg?"

Nagel replied, "April is my friend I heard she was hurt and I wanted to see how she was doing."

Dean nodded as he said, "Well you saw now you can go."

Then he bent down and gave April a kiss as he said, "I'll be back. I love you."

She told him she loved him too as he walked out of the room. As he walked by Dawson grabbed his leather clad arm and asked, "Just where are you going?"

Dean locked eyes with the Latino detective as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Let. Go. Now."

Dawson held the stare for a few more minutes then released Dean's arm and watched as the two detectives left the hospital. Dawson and Nagel bade April farewell and left. Once they were back in the corridor Dawson pulled out his phone and called Voight. Once the other man picked up Dawson said, "Hank we need to talk."

Voight asked, "What about bro?"

Dawson replied as he and Nagel got in their Yukon Denali, "About your newest detective."

Voight sighed as he said, "Alright meet me in front of the district in 2 hours."

Dawson said as he started the Yukon and they drove away, See you then Hank."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they left the hospital Dean had called his Uncle Kurt and had demanded a meeting. When they arrived at the designated meeting spot Dean stormed up to his Uncle and grabbed him by the front of his jacket and demanded, "Where is the Reapers turf?"

Kurt glared at his nephew as he snapped, "Get your damned hands off of me. Besides I ain't tellin you jack shit. I ain't no rat."

Dean slammed him bodily into a brick wall as he told him what happened to April. When he was done Kurt said, "That changes everything. Those motherfuckers know what happens when my family is fucked with."

Then he said, "The Reapers Clubhouse in Lincoln Park. You want some of my boys to go with you?"

Dean shook his head as he said, "We got this thanks Uncle Kurt."

After the Stone Gargoyles rode off Dean pulled out his phone and called Voight. When the other man picked up he asked, "Where are we on the dead banger?"

Voight replied, "We caught the shooter. It was a Latin King. How's April?"

Dean told him about Aril's condition and about the baby as he said, "We could really use you guys help."

Voight said, "Give us the address. We're on the way."

Dean did as he was asked, then him and Atwater went to wait for the rest of the unit.

 **Next chapter the take down. Should Dean be as brutal as Hank**


End file.
